Frozen, I held my breath
by RunForItItsJavert
Summary: This is for Enjolras345. Really short chapters, but they are all connected. Bahorel/Cosette Song for this story- A Thousand Years Part 2 by Christina Perri
1. Chapter 1- The blue eyes

Bahorel reached over a little boy to hand a pamphlet to an older man. He turned around to hand some more out, when he caught glimpse of a young girl's eyes. The most beautiful, piercingly blue eyes he had ever seen. He stood, frozen, and stared. The eyes looked at him too. He started to make his way towards them, to see the girl whom the blue eyes belonged to, but she disappeared into the crowd when an older man came and led her away. Where was she going? Bahorel started pushing his way through the crowd, looking desperately for the girl, but she was gone.

**Thank you if you read this, and God bless! **


	2. Chapter 2- I saw her first

Bahorel let out an angry growl before turning and beginning to go back the direction he had come, but he ran straight into Courfeyrac, who was handing out pamphlets as well, and the other boy fell backwards onto his butt, he let out a groan as he went to stand up, taking Bahorel's hand when offered. Bahorel helped him up and kept glancing around, trying to see if he could find the girl. "Sorry man.."

Courfeyrac shrugged, "Don't worry about it- what are you looking for?"

Bahorel looked at Courfeyrac blankly before continuing to scan the crowd. "Nobody. I mean nothing!"

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. "_Who_ are you looking for?"

Bahorel shook his head and pushed past his friend, continuing his search for the girl with the blue eyes. Where could she have gone in that short amount of time? He heard Courfeyrac following him, trying to get his attention, but he kept looking. Looking for _her_.

"Hey she's hot."

Bahorel reflexively turned to see who Courfeyrac was referring to, and then there she was, standing with the same old man.. Why was she with him? Was that her father? Step father? Uncle? Cousin? Second-Cousin? Really-a lot-older-brother? Best friends boyfriend? Great Grandfather? Bad grandfather? Brother-in-law? Sister-in-law? Bahorel kept on going down the list until he realized he didn't care. He started to make his way over there, but felt Courfeyrac's hand on his arm, pulling him back. "Hey, wait up there, friend. I saw her first."

Bahorel let out an annoyed laugh. "Uh, no, I did."

He continued to make his way over there, but Courfeyrac jumped in front of him. "No, I did. I said, 'hey, she's hot.' remember?"

Bahorel rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Don't call her that, and I saw her earlier."

**Sorry to end it at such a weird place, if anyone besides Enjolras345 is actually reading this, but it's to... Encourage**_ someone _**to get a move on on another story. Anyways, I like reviews! *Said in the voice of mort from penguins of Madagascar.* have a cheese day and God bless! **


	3. Chapter 3- Cosette

Courfeyrac groaned, "Please let me talk to her!"

Bahorel ignored him and started to make his way over to the girl, the girl with the blue eyes. She glanced over and saw him making his way over, and smiled sweetly.

Bahorel wasn't somebody who smiled much. Sometimes his friends made him laugh, but usually he didn't have a big smile plastered on his face like some of his friends. (Marius...) But the way the girl smiled, the way she looked at him, without even thinking, he smiled back instantly. When he finally got over to her, he held out his hand, without speaking. The girl put her hand in his and he brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. She blushed as he did this, and smiled once again. When he looked back up at her, he too grinned. "You are truly beautiful, mademoiselle. May I be so bold as to ask for your name?"

"My name is Cosette, Monsieur. And yours?"

Bahorel kissed her hand once again before speaking. "I'm Levi, mademoiselle. Levi Bahorel."

**Thanks for reading, please review, and God bless! **


	4. Chapter 4- A Kind Heart

Bahorel and Cosette sat on the park bench, talking for what seemed like only a short time to them. Only when the sun started to go down did they realize that it was getting late. Bahorel stood up, glancing around. "Was that your father with you earlier? Where is he?"

Cosette stood up as well. "Oh, he's around here somewhere. He enjoys giving money to the poor, I'm sure that's what he's doing."

Bahorel smiled slightly. "Then that's where you get your kind heart from?"

Cosette glanced down and smiled, blushing. "You're too sweet, Monsieur"

Bahorel grinned as he held his arm out for her. "May I help you find your father, mademoiselle?"

Cosette put her delicate arm through his, smiling. "You may."


	5. Chapter 5- She makes the flowers smile

Bahorel watched in awe as she walked away with her father, unable to think straight. He was brought out of his trance, however, when Courfeyrac clapped his hands in front of his face. "Hey! HEY!"

As Bahorel was brought back into reality, he noticed his friend standing infront of him. "What are you doing?"

Courfeyrac grinned mischievously. "Oh! You're in love! You looked at her like she was a geenie about to grant your every wish!"

Bahorel rolled his eyes at that horrible image now in his head. "Whatever. Don't tell anyone."

Courfeyrac laughed loudly, clapping his hands. "You're crazy if you think I'm not telling anyone!"

Before Bahorel could protest, Courfeyrac turned on his heel and took off running towards the Café.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Bahorel finally caught up, busting through the door of the cafe, he was horrified at what he saw. Courfeyrac was standing on top of one of the tables, apparently where he had made his announcement.

Everyone turned and looked at Bahorel, and both Courfeyrac and Grantaire had grins on their faces. He looked at all their expressions, Enjolras' face was very disapproving, Marius had... The Marius face, (you know the one that he has when they're throwing furniture in the movie) Jehan was smiling sweetly, looking as pleased as could be. Combeferre and Feuillu both looked quite surprised, as Bahorel would have expected anyone to be, because he never did anything like this. And lastly, Bossuet and Joly were looking at each other, quite amused, and seemed to be having an unspoken discussion about it with their eyes.

Bahorel glanced around, threatening anyone to say something. "Is there a problem?"

Courfeyrac couldn't help himself anymore, he busted out laughing. "YOU GOT BITTEN BY THE LOOOOVE BUG LEVI!"

Bahorel groaned at the use of his first name, which they all knew he hated. "Shut up!"

Jehan skipped over, wrapping his arms around his friend in a hug. "I always knew you would fall in love with some lucky girl, Bahorel! I bet she's the prettiest girl ever! I bet she's so pretty, she makes all the flowers smile when she walks by!"

Bahorel smiled a little, unable to stop himself. "She is."

Thank you for reading, and God bless!


	6. Chapter 6-Jehan loves Flowers

Jehan pointed to a pink rose. "That one! Get that one too, she'll love it."

Bahorel laughed to himself and reached over to the bush, picking the flower. He pulled it free and added it to the collection of flowers they had picked to give to Cosette. "Do you think I should go give them to her now?"

Jehan gasped and knelt to the ground, picking a four-leaf-clover. "Yes, you'll make her so happy. I'm going to give this to Lesgle, I'll see you later!"

Bahorel laughed again as he watched the younger boy skip away, humming to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Bahorel knocked on the door and, standing back, begun messing with his hair, trying to make it look right. He stood up straighter as soon as the door opened, and smiled when he saw _her._

Cosette gasped. "You brought me flowers?"

Bahorel nodded, grinning. "My friend Jehan helped me. He loves flowers."

Cosette smiled, opening the door further. "Come inside and help me get them some water. Thank you, you're the sweetest thing. She took the flowers before standing on her toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

**Thanks for reading, and God bless!**


End file.
